Family Tree
by Nightvowl
Summary: Pam adjusts to family life with Nola and Tara


Title: Family Tree

Rating: T

Synopsis: Post Twined & Twisted, Pam adjusts to the reality of family

Disclaimer: Don't own them, sue someone else

Family Tree

* * *

The product of a successful merchant family, Pamela Swynford de Beaufort was reared in a fashion atypical of most wealthy Victorians. Rather than leave their newborn to a wet nurse and maids, her parents doted on her from the day she arrived.

She was a model infant, by all accounts, ideal to the first time parents in looks and temperament. They smothered her with gifts at every opportunity, much to the dismay of all who knew them well. Friends and relatives alike warned that their little darling would grow up to be spoiled.

And by all accounts she did.

By the time she was eighteen, Pamela was well accustomed to doing as she pleased. Her parents adoration long replaced by indifference, she took their benign neglect as an opportunity to do as she pleased with whom she pleased. Pretty girls, it just so happened, pleased her the most. She pursued the daughters of nobility and industry alike while young male suitors made futile attempts for her attention.

Nothing serious ever came of Pam's dalliances, however, save nasty rumors and furtive condemnation from wagging tongues. Her parents certainly didn't seem to care.

In the present day, Pay still remembered her father's face as he informed her that she'd be traveling to San Francisco to visit a distant relative. However hard she tried, she could never forget his kindly face, how impassive and deceptive it was as he lied to her .

Returning to her childhood home had only served to resurface the ghosts of her past. And yet, with each passing day, they seemed to fade away, overshadowed by the presence of a child whose playful innocence reminded her that there had been joy there once upon a time. For weeks, It had been Nola's laughter that chased away Pam's demons.

The toddler seemed enchanted by the estate the moment she saw it, loudly exclaiming that the manor was for a "princess". In a home that could have easily accommodated dozens, the two of them shared a single room for the first week of their stay. It was in the interest of Nola's safety that she didn't sleep alone.

At least, that's what Pam told herself.

Nola, on the other hand, had grown more independent in her sleeping habits. She was the princess and this was her castle, after all, how could she be afraid? Despite Nola's fearlessness, Pam had grown increasingly protective of her. In Tara's absence, never was the child far from her sight or reach.

Upon Tara's return, little changed, except their king sized bed had become slightly more crowded. Nola, relishing attention the from both of her guardians, would talk herself to sleep between them, babbling excitedly about whatever simple thought came to her complex little mind.

Pam, to Tara's surprise, was in no rush to break the toddler of the habit. She was safe and sound between them. It was as though the three existed in a cocoon where the mundane things most took for granted seemed miraculous. Affection, joy, life, laughter, security - these were privileges they scarcely enjoyed in their former lives. And yet they now experienced them all together. As if sensing the thought in her sleep, Tara pressed closer against Pam's side and rested a hand on Nola's back.

As she felt both Tara's body pressed alongside her and the weight of Nola's head on her chest, Pam felt a quiet explosion of emotions she couldn't quite contain. Pride, disbelief, affection and joy coalesced until she wanted to laugh and cry all at once.

This was love she knew needn't ever question, love she never truly believed she could have and scarcely believed she deserved. Nevertheless it was hers and for that Pam was grateful beyond measure. Closing her eyes with a contented little smirk, she followed her young family into a deep and peaceful sleep.

* * *

Just a little something until I can do more. Thanks for all the kind words about the last story. Hope you enjoy!

Title is from Family Tree, a TV on the Radio song.


End file.
